


Today's Mistakes And Past Scars

by AgentRed



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Child Abuse, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRed/pseuds/AgentRed
Summary: Eddie has another chance. He's going to help. He just needs somewhere to start.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Flash Thompson
Series: One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Today's Mistakes And Past Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, look at the tags.
> 
> This is a timeline where Eddie Brock got the symbiote when Peter Parker was at school, just going to kick any Canon timeline out the window cause I'm lazy.

Eddie felt himself be swayed slightly by the wind as he stood stock still, staring at the newspaper shaking in his hands.

Freshly printed, with the date seeming to scream at him.

He had woken up at the Church, symbiote sending confused waves to him.

He was back at the start.

Eddie had formed a hoodie from the symbiote to go out and double check. Now he was back in his old apartment. 

Clenching his fists, ignoring the crinkle of the paper, he sent images and words to the symbiote with practiced ease. Eddie felt the shock and confusion merge and the nagging of the symbiote increased. He let it learn English and carefully filtered information to the creature. He knew it wasn't enough to sate the anger and betrayal but it was important to deter the symbiote. Even now, he could feel the symbiote try to take over. Only this time it wasn't going to work. Eddie was an experienced host and Venom hardly had as much capability as he did before... Carnage.

This gave him leeway to fix a lot of stuff but the only problem this early that he had information on was Venom and that was already fixed. Maybe something lower scale. Dylan may never exist and he could help Spiderman(careful to retain that information from Venom). 

Eddie let out a sigh, reaching his hand to rub the bristle on his chin. He could start with shaving...

He could prevent Carnage and all problems in relation.

He could stop people bonding with symbiotes and creating codex's. 

He could stop the girl from loosing her father and her mentor. 

He could help Flash Thompson.

Two months later, Eddie Brock had a protective arm wrapped round Flash's shoulders, glaring at the police officer that was obliviously drinking his head off. 

A concussed and bruised Flash Thompson leaned into his side in an effort to keep from toppling over. His green eyes were staring blankly into the distance and his split knuckles bled from where they were fisted in the symbiotic sleeves wrapped round Eddie's other arm that was held out in front of Flash to help steady him.

Together, they crept quietly to the window that Eddie had picked open with tendrils on the way in.

'I didn't think he'd contact us' Venom purred in his head.

They'd found him leaning against a wall, in the process of getting up, a phone tight in his grip and gaze trying to focus on his hand.

Venom took over his features as soon as his face hit the fresh air, turning back to tug Flash into the safety of his arms. The blonde was out of it, allowing himself be covered in symbiotic matter as Eddie began to swing to his apartment.

Venom catalogued the boys injuries as it repaired them, mass shifting from sheltering him to letting Eddie hold his shoulders once inside. Neither said anything as Flash raised his arms hesitantly and Eddie wrapped the younger into a hug. Tension seemed to leak out of the teenager, both of them ending up sitting on the floor as Flash hid his face in the symbiote-formed shirt.

A bad father figure was one of the traits they shared and Eddie would be damned if he couldn't be better than their elders.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda based on a real story. 
> 
> Things to look for, which can be the result of abuse and/or neglect:
> 
> Making themselves look smaller.  
> Movements kept to a minimal.  
> Avoidance of eye contact.  
> Looking at floor.  
> Flinches at sharp and exaggerated movements.  
> Flinches at thrown objects.   
> Flinches at verbal aggression/sharp loud sounds.  
> It's not always flinches as a reaction to the above. They may try to make themselves smaller, less noticeable.   
> Fast eating and drinking (may think someone will take their food, subconsciously or not).   
> Small portions (not eating enough, can't eat more without feeling full and possibly getting sick).   
> Social withdrawal.   
> Hostility.  
> Lack of understanding why something may be wrong.   
> Substance abuse.   
> Fatigue (may not be safe for them to sleep).   
> Trust issues.   
> Touch starved, wanting touch, hating it, or wanting it but refusing it.  
> Fear of failure, stressed from tests and other obstacles.   
> Pain tolerance may be a factor.   
> Fear of abandonment.   
> Hygiene (if they can't get it or have to use it a lot).   
> Use of makeup (like hickeys, bruises anywhere can be covered up.).   
> Injuries (unexplained or badly so or persistent).  
> Looking for exits.   
> Not letting people out of their sights. 
> 
> There may missing symptoms, this is just what I know and I have sadly had to use this knowledge. 
> 
> Not all of these have to be present. Also those abused can get good at hiding it. 
> 
> And of course, please do research if you think someone you know is a victim of abuse. And if you are abused, then please reach out to someone. It will be hard but you can get through it. 
> 
> Abuse can be from anyone, a parent, sibling, teacher, classmates, anyone. Bullying, in my opinion, is a form of abuse. It harms one's wellbeing and can drastically change one's habits. 
> 
> Abuse can create horrible people as well, so please be careful. The victim can turn into a abuser themselves.


End file.
